vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūko Matoi
|-|Ryuko= |-|Life-Fiber Synchronized Ryuko= |-|Senketsu Senjin= |-|Senketsu Shippu= |-|Senjin Shippu= |-|Senketsu Kisaragi= Summary Ryuko (纏 流子, Matoi Ryūko), is the main protagonist of Kill la Kill Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Ryuko Matoi Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Honnouji Academy high school student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Enhanced Endurance, highly skilled in martial arts, True Flight, Sound Redirection, Life-Fiber Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Destructive Capacity']]:' Multi City-Block level+ (She made large craters fighting Satsuki) | At least City Level+' ' | Continent Level+ | Mountain Level'' (Destroyed Honno City, an artificial island in Tokyo Bay using her Scissor Blade's Final Address Decommission Mode)' 'Speed:' '''High Hypersonic+' (Mach 53) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (mach 1370) | At least High Hypersonic+ (Scaled from Scissor Blade's speed, Ryuko reacted to and caught her Scissor Blade as it was falling from space). Likely Massively Hypersonic. Lifting Strength: Class K | Class G+ | Class P | Likely Class T (Lifted her City sized Scissor Blade's Final Address Decommission Mode) Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class PJ | Class YJ | Class PJ Durability: Multi City-Block level+ | City level+ | Continent level+,' '''regeneration makes her hard to kill | '''Likely City level+' Stamina: Exceptionally strong-spirited, being able to create shock waves from her will alone and never gives in to pain, no matter how much it hurts Range: Extended human melee range with the Scissor Blade | Same | Same | Tens of Kilometers (City sized Scissor Blades) Standard Equipment: Her Kamui, Senketsu and her trusty Scissor Blade is currently in possession of the full Rending Scissors Intelligence: She has years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. She is a combat genius, but mostly relies on her fighting instinct. Weaknesses: Somebody cuts her multiple Banshi threads, she becomes more vulnerable. Powers & Abilities: **'Remarkable strength': Ryūko is able to take on multiple One-Star students by herself, without the need to wear Senketsu, as seen on episode 1. Also, it appears that she is becoming stronger as explained by Senketsu. Even while only having the scarf, she is still able to defeat numerous students with new goku uniforms and ones with pieces of Senketsu. This strength increases after she finds out she is a life fiber hybrid. Without Senketsu she is able to destroy multiple covers with one swing of her scissor blade. **'Life Fibers infusion:' Ryūko is revealed as Ragyō Kiryūin's second child whose body had been infused with Life Fibers, despite it being perceived as a failure by Ragyō then. It is likely that her incredible potential and her natural ability to synchronize with Life Fibers was a result of this. Ryūko has also demonstrated resilience and superhuman healing on par with Ragyō herself. An example of this is shown when her heart is pulled out her chest by Ragyō; the heart is simply drawn back into Ryūko's body automatically and the wound seals itself. *'Scissor Blade'– Ryūko's signature weapon is one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword. The blade is capable of cutting Life Fibers, which are otherwise indestructible. Ryūko alternatively uses it as a makeshift tennis racket during her match against Omiko Hakodate. She obtains the second half of the Scissor Blade after snatching it from Nui Harime in Episode 22. **'Decapitation Mode'– While using Life Fibers Synchronize, Ryūko can mechanically extend her Scissor Blade into a two-handed sword. Not only is the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increases exponentially and is able to slice far beyond its normal range. This ability is frequently used in preparation for a Fiber Lost. **'Final Address Mode'– In the OVA, Senketsu's gives Ryuko the Scissor Blade during her fight against Hououmaru. In this mode, the Scissor Blade grows to a massive size twice as large as the S.S. Naked Sun) **'Decommission Mode'– Similar to Decapitation Mode, the Scissor Blade's Final Address Mode grows and extends to such a length that it dwarfs Honnouji Academy. *'Kamui Senketsu' **'Life Fibers Synchronize' **'Fiber Lost'– After Ryūko defeats her opponent, she destroys their Goku Uniform, allowing Senketsu to absorb the uniform's Life Fibers, adding them to his own power. Banshi is always the last one to go. **'True Life Fibers Synchronize'– After Ryūko invades the Great Culture and Sports Festival and fights Nui once more, her original Life Fiber Synchronize evolves thanks to her own self-improvement and she becomes completely one with Senketsu. In this state, Senketsu glows with intense power and they reach levels of strength and speed that easily overpower Nui Harime. After the final battle against Ragyō and Shinra-Kōketsu, Senketsu manages to send Ryūko back to Earth before he disintegrates completely. *'Kamui Junketsu' **'Life Fiber Override'- Ryūko is forced to put on Junketsu by Ragyō, which alters her memories, making Ryūko believe that she had been raised lovingly by Ragyō her whole life. As Ryūko is a human fused with Life Fibers, Ragyō believes that Ryūko, unlike Satsuki, is able to draw out its maximum power. Its appearance varies from Satsuki's version in that Ryūko's chest is covered, while she wears a hakama on her lower body. The back parts of her hair are now colored blue, although she retains the red highlight on her fringe. After Mako and Senketsu's final efforts to free her, Ryūko returns to her former self and rips apart Junketsu. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Key: Life Fiber Synchronize | True Life Fiber Synchronize | Senketsu Kisagarai | Base (EoS OVA) Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Kill la Kill Category:Studio Trigger Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Girls Category:Blood Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Good Characters